


Imperfect

by uncreativerabbit



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-episode: 25, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativerabbit/pseuds/uncreativerabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil ends his show early, not getting the news in time. Therefore, Carlos takes it in his own hands to deliver it personally, getting more than he bargained for in the process.</p><p>Set post 'One Year Later,' with slight references to 'Subway' (although non-spoiler)</p><p>Chapter one can be read as a one-shot, rated E for chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for episode 25, please make sure you're up to that episode before reading this fic.  
> Rated Explicit for Chapter two, Chapter one can be read as a one-shot (which would be Teen).  
> Sadly, it's un-beta'd since I have no friends who are this far in wtnv, so apologies for any mistakes!  
> I'm also on tumblr as uncreativerabbit!  
> Thank you!

It was my worst nightmare. I hadn’t even known it would be until mere minutes ago, because, even in a town like this, it had never crossed my mind that something like this would actually happen. I only thought about his perfect hair, his perfect teeth and his perfect imperfectness without even considering what this town was able to do to him. I, still holding this trophy, had no idea what to do, I felt instantly lost. However, I was forced to keep it together, because I was still on air, I still had to report this horrible event passively, like I did with the interns and any other Night Vale resident who met a grisly but somewhat expected end in this town.

_‘I…can’t.’_

Hot tears trickled down my face as I confessed my inability to report the event, and I quickly slammed on a button to a pre-recorded public announcement, while that was running, I set up a range of different tapes to play after it, including the weather and another advertisement by the Sheriff’s secret police, warning about the dangers of the tiny town under the pin retrieval area of lane five and to block up any holes, with mandatory checks occurring in precisely ten minutes. Grabbing my waistcoat, I bolted out of my booth, my useless, useless booth, out of the station (ignoring the slight hiss behind the door of station management, which a shaking intern went to deal with) and into my car. I threw my glasses somewhere in my car, hunched over my steering wheel, grabbing it with both hands, sobbing and shivering. Carlos was gone, I didn’t dare to look at the pictures texted to me by many witnesses of the events. I’d opened the first one I received, from Old Woman Josie, and the amount of blood was enough to make bile rise in my throat. There was just _so much blood._

Slowly, the door opened and I could feel a small hand nudging me over to the passenger’s seat which I complied with. Swinging my legs over the gearstick was a bit of a struggle due to the sheer length of them – I wasn’t the tallest resident of Night Vale at six foot one, especially with the ten-foot non-existent angels, but I did have incredibly long legs – I settled silently into the chair and the seatbelt fastened itself around me tightly, as if it was giving me its own mourning embrace. The person who had climbed in next to me was the same intern who had dealt with station management for me, and she was smiling at me pitifully. Starting the car, we drove in silence to my apartment, passing the Desert Flower bowling alley and arcade fun complex on the way. There was a commotion outside, loud, happy chattering and even the insult of laughter. I didn’t look, I couldn’t look. That place was the grave of my beloved Carlos and I kept my face firmly looking at my black, slightly damp at the knee, trousers.

“How will you get home?” I mumbled as both I and the intern got out of the car as we reached my apartment complex, with two of Josie’s non-existent angels watching me from the other side of the street, as if they were puzzled by me and my reaction. I glared at them with tears in my eyes and they scarpered, possibly back to Josie herself, the sweet old woman and the one who had taken that grotesque picture. I made a mental note to delete any and all pictures and texts sent to me about the situation, and a few seconds later, my phone shouted in a loud and robotic voice that its memory had been cleared.

“Station management said they’d sort out some sort of transportation, and they also ordered some emotions from a company they found on Yelp so that you’ll be fine tomorrow. I think they mentioned getting some ‘suck it up and move on,’ because it came with a free sample of ‘a docile Sunday afternoon,’ the unnamed (most likely not unnamed, but more that I couldn’t remember said name) intern informed me before handing me my tossed glasses and walking onto the sidewalk. Momentarily, she dissolved into a small collection of black pieces before being swallowed into the ground. I made another mental note to report her death on the next episode of Night Vale community radio and to thank her, and this time, my phone’s robotic voice bellowed ‘note saved’ and switched on to silent as I was getting a phenomenal number of calls within the last two minutes. I didn’t care to check who, I didn’t care for anyone in this cursed town any more.

Unlocking my apartment, I stumbled in, threw off my black waistcoat and government-approved purple tie with glow in the dark eyes on the edge of the sofa, and collapsed onto it, burying my face into a pillow and howling, sobbing, releasing my uncontrollable grief. I heard a few, faint howls back, as well as an annoyed grunt from my downstairs neighbour, but I ignored them and continued to stain my pillow with tears. The trophy dropped from my hand with a clang and a loud snarl along with a thump underneath the floorboards was heard and I glanced up, rubbing my eyes furiously with my white shirt.

“ ‘m sorry” I said, loudly, stuttered, with no response back.

I had somehow fallen into a conscious doze on my sofa as I stared at the coffee table with a now congealed tea from this morning – oh, how Carlos would have loved to experiment on it! – and watched my phone continuously flash on for a second, signalling a call, before it automatically rejected it. Whoever was calling me was persistent, and a part of me felt bad for ignoring it, since I never usually do ignore calls, but at this point, my brain was only chanting one name throughout it, and that was the name of a dead, matter-of-fact and impersonal scientist, a scientist, who probably loved his science as much as I loved him, and a scientist who probably never even considered my name, unless it was a means to report a common-to-us-but-new-to-him disaster that was sure to strike. If time existed, hours would have passed, until I fell into a painful sleep, my sadistic mind playing a married fantasy of us, and the light green blur of my phone’s light continuing to flash in front of my closed eyelids while I slept.

Of course, after a certain period of sleep when I was most likely in the deepest of my REM cycle, I was startled awake by a loud thudding at my door. It had started out as a gentle knock that I heard in my sleep (and which I most likely mistook for the creaking of the bed as I continued to dream about the both of us consummating the imagined marriage), to a few taps of my doorbell, to some opening and closing of my letterbox and then many, heavy, hurried and frustrated kicks at the bottom of my door. I wondered if it was the Sheriff’s secret police with my feelings as their jingle of ‘knock, ring, kick the door in!’ that I had sung on NVCR a few weeks ago was very much like the consistent knocking on the door. I rubbed my eyes that had now stuck together with my dried tears and looked at the light switch, contemplating whether to turn it on until I heard a familiar, soft voice from the person who was evidently at my door, talking to my downstairs neighbour.

“Excuse me, is Cecil Palmer in?”  
“Yeah, but he’s crying loudly about something and won’t shut up or respond to anyone. I doubt you’ll have much luck.”  
“Thank you.”

I froze, not knowing what to do. Was this a cruel trick, did they purposely send an officer with a voice exactly like Carlos’s, just to mess with me? I didn’t know, but I could feel myself glued to my sofa – metaphorically, of course, - unable to even move, to answer the door or even to fix my shirt that had somehow semi-unbuttoned in my uncomfortable sleep. Fresh tears formed in my eyes as I shifted in my seat, causing a loud creak, to look at the door, still brown, still metal and still closed at the small hallway leading into my living room. I involuntary let out a loud, pained sob and I could feel pressure at my door as the person outside leaned into it, possibly putting their hand against it. It was definitely not the secret police.

“Cecil.” The voice started, and I held my breath. I could barely hear its soft tone so I slowly, quietly crept out of my chair and over to the door, thankful that my socks against the dull, leafy green carpet muted most of the sound, as not to startle the voice. I pressed my ear and hand against the door and listened out for the gentle, familiar whisper to start again.

“Please, please open the door. It’s Carlos. You apparently left the radio station before the news got to you that the Apache Tracker saved me by sacrificing himself, and you weren’t answering any of my calls. I heard you on the radio, and I needed to see if you were okay, and I want to talk to you. Please.” Carlos said, and I felt weak at my knees. The Apache tracker, that racist embarrassment to the town, actually saved the life of someone who was the most important person in my life, and an absolute credit to the town. I owed him so much. A racist embarrassment to the town? Yes. However, he was also someone who took a noble sacrifice, and would not die in vain. I made sure to add his name to the list of people I was due to mourn on the next show.

I threw open the door, and Carlos, with his perfect hair, messed, his usual lab coat replaced by a plaid shirt and jeans was there, and his expression quickly changed from one of frantic panic to one of intense concern as he let out a sigh and his shoulders deflated. I gazed up at him, feeling an urge to just throw myself at him and embrace him, sobbing, but I suppressed it, not knowing how he would react. Carlos was never one for bursts of emotion, and this was probably the most intimate we’d ever been, the most unscientific we’d ever been. The suppression caused a visible shudder and I sunk down onto the floor, sliding down against the wall and stretching my legs out in front of me as I gazed at the wall, slightly in shock. Carlos crouched down on his knees and looked at me, clasping his hands together in his lap.

“Can I come in, Cecil?”  
“Yeah…”

I stood up, wobbled and Carlos grabbed my hand to help me up and steady me, and I unconsciously grasped onto it, tightly. His eyes widened briefly and he seemed slightly taken aback, and I instantly felt embarrassed, averted my gaze and attempted to let go of his hand, but he continued to hold it, to my delighted surprise. Feeling a little more confident, I took him into my living room, switched on a lamp next to the sofa and he dropped my hand, holding his up to his eyes as if he were overwhelmed by the dully illuminated walls for some strange, inexplicable reason.

“Lime green walls and dark green carpet? Even in this light, the colour really stands out. I suppose your personality isn’t the only thing that’s bright.”  
“Would you like anything to drink, Carlos?”  
“Not now, maybe later.”

‘Maybe later.’ Maybe later? Of course, these words had many interpretations, but my heart leapt, my heart soared at the thought of Carlos’s intentions being that he wanted to stay. Possibly even stay the night, – no, Cecil, calm, no – and, he called my personality bright. Perhaps he had been watching, well, listening to me after all. I didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do, I was still shaking, still silently sobbing at the possibility of his death, whether this was in fact real, and I put one of my arms around my chest out of nervousness, until, I felt the mess of my shirt and some of the buttons that had undone themselves in my sleep. I flushed almost cherry red as I shakily did them up, and I heard him chuckle lowly and move towards the sofa area. He sat down and waited patiently, glancing at one of the slightly damp pillows, taking it in his hand.

“Oh, Cecil.” He spoke softly, and then turned it around to the drier side so he could lean against it. I wandered over, slowly, keeping my eyes locked with his, and then tentatively sat down next to him, another tear dripping from my eye. Carlos reached into his pocket and handed me a red napkin, obviously from Gino’s and leant in slightly closer to me, adopting his usual position of hands clasped together and in his lap. Clearing his throat, Carlos took a deep breath and spoke to me, his voice slightly shaky and higher.

“Chronology and time isn’t something that works well, in Night Vale, but I think for this, as well as following the laws of science, it’s best to start from the beginning, to stop myself from rambling and I’m sorry if any of this offends you, but today was the day I finally realised quite a few things, lying in that pin retrieval area. I never really listened to the NVCR at first, because I was solely focused on my work and science and studies, I didn’t really give it much thought. However, Old Woman Josie and some of the other residents of the town started noticing me, speaking to me occasionally and your name was often tossed around in conversation. I didn’t really become known as a scientist, but rather ‘that perfect guy Cecil fawns over,’ and I obviously got curious, so I got someone to dig out your shows from when I first showed up in town, and I listened to them, and continued to follow your show. I didn’t know what to think at first, to be honest, I was a bit confused because I’m not used to emotions, and at my twenty-five years of age, I’ve never really had a loving relationship, I was confused at how you could say you loved me when you barely even knew me. That’s why I decided to keep any contact with you purely work related.”

“I’m so sor-,“ I shot up and began to stutter out, but Carlos put his hand up, shushing me. I sunk back into the sofa, clutching the napkin.

“Already, I thought your personality was endearing, you were so honest, so bright, even when reporting on the darkest of things, you always seemed eager to take on the world, the bull by its horns and solve the mysteries of Night Vale for the residents. I was a bit overwhelmed, to be honest, and I didn’t want you to be disappointed by someone like me, who might look aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but has an array of horrible flaws that often drive people away. Anyone I dated or anyone who admired me, it often ended in ‘nice appearance, shame about the personality.’ I hated myself for that and believed that I’d never find anyone who liked me for me. However, as I lay there dying, all I could hear over the radio, over the flurry of voices was the crackle of the radio and your sobbing. I couldn’t bear it, and neither could most of the town folk present at the scene. You really are the heart of Night Vale.”

I listened, silent, stunned and completely filled to the brim with emotions, unsure if they had been forced on me by the mysterious company found on Yelp, or formed in my own mind. I, again, didn’t know whether to hug him or cry, so instead, I settled for a happy medium of ‘look at him lovingly with tears in my eyes.’ He shifted and put his hand on my knee, looking down in contemplation for a second before finishing with the last part of his speech.

“I can’t say that I love you Cecil, I don’t think that would be rational to say it, just yet. We barely know each other, but you honestly make me feel appreciated like no-one has ever appreciated me before, and your appreciation floods out of the radio and into the townspeople, and then they come to respect me, rather than judge me. After the Apache tracker saved me, I rushed down to your radio station to hear that you had tearfully gone home, leaving before the news had been delivered. I called and called, but unlike picking up in under twenty six seconds – apart from that one time you were in the bathroom -, you didn’t answer. I think after the thirtieth or fortieth call, I realised that the only option was to come and see you. I cleaned myself up and came over. To sum up this rambled speech, I guess, I didn’t realise how important you were to me until I heard how much you cared about me truly. Cecil, I’m a little scared of the unknown – yeah, what am I doing in Night Vale? – but this town has taught me to throw yourself into the unknown, sometimes blind and how you come out the other side might not be so bad.”  
“Apart from the Void.”

“Yeah, yeah, apart from the Void. Cecil, I want to try it with you. I mean, being boyfriends or whatever. Going on dates, doing science together. I’m not perfect, but I have a feeling you’ll accept that about me. In return, I’ll accept everything about you, and perhaps our different personalities will fit together. I mean, magnets only attract opposites, so in terms of scie-“

I’d heard more than my heart and body could contain, and I couldn’t resist leaning up, tangling my fingers in that perfect hair (and joyfully discovering that it felt as perfectly soft as it looked) and pushing my lips against his, winning silence with a kiss. He remained stunned for a few seconds, his eyes squeezed shut and body rigid but soon responded and we toppled backwards onto the sofa, my hands embedded into his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist as the kiss went from short, chaste, butterfly kisses into deepened kisses, with tongues soon coming into play. I could feel more tears dribble down my cheeks, but neither of us knew why. One dripped onto Carlos’s cheek and he pulled away instantly, hair dishevelled and glasses askew. My shirt had unbuttoned at the bottom again, and I was thankful my glasses had been placed on the coffee table earlier that day, out of harm’s way. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the drops on my face.

“Cecil, darling, what’s wrong?” He cooed, his slight emotional distance before completely shattered now as he leant his forehead against mine and smiled at me. I gently pushed him down again and cuddled up to him, leaning my head into the crook of his neck and kissing his jaw lightly. He threaded his fingers into my hair, slowly massaging my scalp, and it was enough to make me drowsy again.

“I don’t know, Carlos. I don’t think I’ve been this happy in all my life, with the emotional rollercoaster today has been, I’m not sure if my emotions are to be trusted. Just know that I’ll stand by you, and wait for you to be ready. This night has been one that will remain in my memory forever, and I will not let the city council download it and dispose of it.” I responded, confidently. I was confident that this would be something that would last, and as I felt Carlos press a light kiss to my forehead, the day that was my worst nightmare had turned into my most pleasant dream. We both fell asleep together on the sofa, imperfect, but perfect at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the explicit chapter!  
> (please be nice this is my first time writing that kinda stuff ; A ;)  
> there's still a couple more chapters to come  
> thanks for reading!  
> (still on tumblr as uncreativerabbit, btw)

I slept pleasantly, dreamlessly, but warm. Having no idea how long I had slept for, I stirred to find the room in pitch-black with my lamp switched off (I have a few culprits in mind). Carlos must have felt me shift, for he groaned, and also woke up, rubbing his eyes. We both lay there, not fully conscious of ourselves and the presence of each other, until I reached out and touched him and his shirt, to find an embarrassing wet patch, obviously made by myself. I cursed myself for being one of the messiest sleepers in Night Vale, and even though that led usually to a decent night’s sleep, in the presence of someone else, it was embarrassing. I touched the corner of my lip to find that it was sticky, and sighed. I had dribbled all over Carlos in my sleep, and I had no idea how he would react to that. Carlos, on the other hand, did not remain awake for long, probably had little to no awareness of the situation, and seconds later, I felt him shift and heard a loud snore, his arms tightening around my waist. I hummed, happily, removed his glasses that we had both forgotten about, placing them next to mine on the coffee table and started to trace the outline of his knuckles absent-mindedly with one of my fingers.

A loud buzzing seemed to come from the sky above my roof, followed by a series of loud thudding as if something was dropping a series of items onto my roof, and then watching them slide down onto the floor. I recognised the buzzing, it appeared that the glow cloud was obviously bored as Night Vale Elementary school was closed for the night, so took to spending its evening continuing to rain dead animals down on the town like it did when it first came to us. A particularly loud animal was dropped onto my roof and bounced off, startling Carlos out of his sleep. He sat up quickly and I instinctually grasped onto his shirt to keep myself stable as he shook his head, rubbing his eyes with one hand and keeping the other locked around me to stop me from falling off.

“Jesus Christ! What on earth is that noise?” He almost shouted, in shock. I had decided to forgive his use of the wrong name and put it down to his sleepiness, but I nevertheless corrected him anyway.

“My name is Cecil, Carlos.”

“It’s an expre- oh, never mind. What was that, though?”

“Glow Cloud. The school shuts in the middle of the night, and I’m guessing it was bored.” I spoke, nonchalantly, until I looked up to Carlos’ face to see an expression looking back at me, panicked. He leant over me, picking up my glasses, and put them on. Frowning, he realised that he had the wrong pair – I later found out that Carlos had a heavier prescription than me – and put them back, grabbing his own. He gently shifted his arm to release it from under my body, moving me more centrally onto the sofa, before getting up and looking out of the living room window. I joined him, and lo and behold, the apartment complex car park was covered in dead mice and rats, with the odd cat thrown in here and there, for good measure. Carlos slouched, with a look of despair on his face at the sight of his car, splattered with the insides of many animals that had broken open on contact with its hard surface.

“Oh, how am I going to get home now? I’ll have to drive through tha-oh goodness, look at my car! My car, Cecil, look at my car!” I stepped back a bit to neaten up the sofa and to offer my own solution, until I heard him speak again, his voice dropped, as if he were speaking to himself, ‘thinking out loud,’ as I had once heard him previously call it, during a phone call about the house that doesn’t exist.

“I suppose I could take the backstreets near the Arbys, since they don’t seem to be hit yet, or I could stay at the hostel just down the road. I have an overnight bag in my car, so one night away from home isn’t that bad, but presuming-“

“Why don’t you just stay here?” I cut off his sentence by settling his fear that he would be presuming if he asked to stay here. Even if it were a perfectly fine night out, I still would have asked him to stay, of course. Well, perhaps not asked, but very blatant hinting. Carlos had turned around from the window and was facing me now, so I took the opportunity to walk forward and lean into his chest, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, resting his chin on my head. It felt as if as soon as he declared his want to consider me his boyfriend, and I said yes, he completely dropped any sort of emotional un-attachment to me. It felt natural and it felt as if this had occurred pretty much from the beginning. I have had other relationships before, although nothing incredibly serious, but this felt as if it was my first, true love, even though we had only been together for mere moments.

“Would that be okay with you? I just, I kind of wanted to, anyway, I mean, I prepared an overnight bag just in case you were in an absolute state and were inconsolable, and, um…I’ll sleep on the sofa, if you’d like.”

“I’d like if you slept with me in the bed.”

We continued to stand there, just for a few moments. He lifted his head up off of mine, and gazed down at me with an expression I had never seen him pull before, it was a beautiful, dazzling, smile, with his dark eyes, warm, sugary-sweet and full of love. I felt any words I had lingering in my throat swallowed down as I smiled back at him, still without my glasses on, still with a sticky trail of saliva down my chin, still with my hair, messed and my shirt, partially unbuttoned. He threaded his other hand into my hair and tilted me back slightly, pressing a soft pair of lips to mine and remaining there for a few seconds. I began to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him and dipping one of my hands into the back pocket of his jeans and we stayed there for a while, gently kissing each other. Carlos then pulled away and began to trail light kisses down my neck, and I let out a quiet gasp at the sensation. I hoped this would be an indication of what the rest of the night entails and at the thought of it, I could feel blood heading from my brain to a more southern part of my body. Carlos shifted backwards and I hoped he hadn’t noticed, so I got to work on buttoning up my shirt and yanking it down as some sort of cover.

“I’ll be right back.” He said with a smile, kissing me once more before he slipped out of the front door and down the stairs. I could hear swearing and loud footsteps as he was inevitably being assaulted by the rainfall of dead animals. I settled my beating heart and walked to my bedroom, surveying the surroundings nervously. It was the only room in the house without a bright colour scheme as it was the room I spent a lot of my time in, sleeping, thinking, writing and many other solitary, intimate things. The room was pretty much a deep shade of purple all over, from the walls, to the carpet, to the curtains that covered the doors to the balcony. I thanked my earlier self for changing the bedspread that morning into a black and white set, contrasting with the colour of the room. I needlessly neatened up the already neat pillows, opened the doors to the balcony for some air, while closing the curtains for privacy, and fetched two glasses of water for the both of us, as a thirst precaution in the night. I closed the door to the lemon yellow en-suite bathroom to get rid of the unnecessary light, and perched on the end of the bed, nervously, waiting.

It felt like so long had passed before I heard the familiar footsteps on the metal stairs, the sound amplified by the open balcony doors. I was about to share my personal space for the first time with the man I loved, probably more than anyone else. He obviously wasn’t so used to intense feelings, although with his actions tonight, perhaps Night Vale was getting to him more now, with the realisation that life, especially in Night Vale was not permanent, not guaranteed, and could be taken even quicker than it could be given. I knew that I loved him and he knew that too.

“Cecil?” Carlos called out, confused.

“In here.” I responded, nervously.

Carlos walked towards the sound of my voice, and soon enough, he was in my bedroom, holding a black sports back over his shoulder. He had luckily avoided any of the dead rats’ carcasses, which he explained was due to the glow cloud moving on shortly after he left my apartment. His eyes looked around the room and then returned back to me, perched on the end of the bed, waiting.

“Wow, this room is beautiful, Cecil,” he said, and I stood up and walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck, twisting my hands in his perfect, perfect hair and pulling his head down to my lips, pressing them together. I wasted no non-existent time in showing him what I wanted as I pushed my tongue across his bottom lip and he parted them, allowing me to kiss him deeply. I heard the satisfying thud of the bag being dropped onto the floor (causing my neighbour to hiss once again) and felt two strong arms wrap around my back, leaning over me, deepening the kiss even more. His tongue felt amazing on mine, kissing, sucking, caressing, drawing the air out of me. We broke away to catch our breaths, and in doing so, stumbled back onto the bed, him lying on me, still embracing me.

He caught my lips in another kiss, completely dominating me this time, taking full control. He ravished my mouth and I moaned softly against his mouth, tangling my hands even more into his hair and massaging his scalp. He shuddered when I began to do that and appeared to lose focus, pulling away and attempting to crash his lips against mine but partially missing, giving me a rather sloppy kiss on the left-side of my chin instead. Even in his imperfect mistake, he was still perfect, and rather than put me off, it spurred me on. He knelt up and looked at me with a mixture of lust and fear, so I cupped his cheek tenderly, brushing it with my thumb.

“Carlos, what’s wrong?”

He sighed, and I wasn’t completely sure if I saw a tiny amount of moisture form in his eyes before he harshly blinked them away, or if it was the way the moon shined through the crack in the curtains.

“Cecil, I suppose I don’t know what’s come over me. I said I would approach tonight’s situation with the utmost care and detailed application of logic, but now I can feel it going out of the window, well, your doors to the balcony. I’ve just never been overwhelmed by this, I’m happy, I’m scared, I’m full of love, I’m full of lust, I’m fearful, I’m lost, I’m nervous, but so excited too. I want to spend this night with you, I honestly do, and I want to take it as far as you want me to, I want this night to be a night of firsts , first kisses, first times, since I have never had neither, because I have never found the right person to share it with. Help me. Lead me through this unknown and promise you’ll be on the other side. Please.”

I was taken aback by his scared declaration and all I wanted to do was whisper sweet nothings into his ear and hold him until the sunrise. My half-hard length protested at this, though, so I reached up to embrace him, unintentionally sliding our groins together. We both moaned in unison, him, a low grunt, and mine, a shaky cry. Carlos leant down at my side and found a section of my neck to suckle on, and I had a feeling it would leave some sort of mark the next day. Not that it bothered me, though, to be marked by my Carlos was wonderful, and, it was another piece of evidence to prove that this actually happened, that he is mine for the taking and that he is not dead.

“I promise, I love you,” was all I could stammer out before I felt him shift, continuing to suck and nip at my neck, but using one of his hands to palm me through my trousers. A gust of wind came through the open doors, blowing the curtains above the bed and allowing in the light, and for the first time since this started, I could see him clearly. His hair was completely messed, he had a faint, red blush on his cheeks, glasses, again askew, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Perfectly cool, perfectly calm Carlos was in fact, nervous, and if I were not too distracted by the sensation in between my legs, I would be working on trying to comfort him.

“Carlos, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. All I care about is what makes you happy.”

“I want to,” he said quickly, breathlessly and he sounded incredibly aroused, in turn, making me feel even more so. He removed his hand, I whined at the loss, and he set to work on undoing my buttons, opening my white shirt so that my chest was illuminated in the moonlight. He straddled me and began to kiss my chest, stopping at a nipple to suck at it, but I swatted him away, not liking the sensation. He mouthed an apology, kissed the skin above my navel, and unbuttoned the top button on my trousers, pulling them and my pants down in one swift move. I felt incredibly exposed and flushed at the thought of it, so he removed his shirt and tossed it off the side of the bed, landing on his bag.

We kissed, again, hands in each other’s hair, wandering over each other’s bodies at the speed that our tongues clashed, groping, touching, stroking, pinching. Carlos’ hand travelled down to his own jeans, undoing his own buttons and pulling his cock out of his underwear, grinding down onto me. I moaned, loudly, too loudly, for it was greeted with a moan from outside, but I had ceased having the ability to care anymore. We were both practically naked, grinding up against each other, kissing. Today, I started out as a service to Carlos, someone who was a means to reporting great dangers and discovering things about Night Vale. Today, we end the day as lovers, in a passionate display of our love by giving pleasure to one another.

Carlos, my lovely Carlos, ever full of surprises, nestled himself in between my legs, and taking a hold of my penis, put the tip in his mouth and started sucking, gently. Either by luck, guesswork or sheer intelligence, he had found one of my most sensitive spots and my hands (again) went into his hair, holding it in place. I squirmed, I moved, I moaned, I grunted, I bit my lip, I bit my pillow, I did everything I could to stop myself from thrusting into that heavenly mouth. I did. Only once, and I regretted it as soon as I felt my hips thrust. I heard a gagging sound and instantly sat up, pulling Carlos to his knees and sprinkling his cheeks and forehead with butterfly kisses, wiping up any pre-come around his mouth.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, I’m so sorry!” I spoke, panicked, flustered, and slightly embarrassed.

“Cecil, it’s our first time. It’s like a science, mistakes will be made and discoveries will be found. I’ve discovered a few things so far, and I’m quite enjoying this” Carlos replied, with a bashful grin on his face.

“Like what?”

He ravished my mouth once more, using my willingness to kiss back to distract me as he gently laid me down on the bed. Continuing to kiss down my jaw and onto my neck, he sighed against the nape and whispered to me as he continued to travel down my body, exploring it.

“I know you’re a fantastic kisser, you’re an eager kisser and you love to kiss. I know you like your hair to be played with, that’s something we both have in common. I know that you love your neck being lightly kissed and suckled at, and there’s a spot just above your navel that makes you shiver. I know you don’t like your nipples being teased, so I won’t touch them. I know that oral drives you crazy – hell, I think you just like me using my mouth all over – and that you also like to use your mouth to bite, judging by the mess of that pillow. Most of all, I know that you love me, and that is the most important thing to me.”

I choked back a sob as I felt him lean over me, as if admiring the bed stand. I glanced up at him and I could instantly tell what he was looking for. I pulled open the middle drawer in the stand and fished out a half-empty bottle of lube and a box of condoms with about three left in. I could feel Carlos stare at the contents of the box and bottle inquisitively, so I decided to confess to him.

“I had a habit of sleeping around a little bit, in the past. Mainly with the interns, I went the opposite way to you, Carlos. I felt unloved, so I exploited my position to seduce the interns. At that time, no-one knew why we went through them so quickly, but I did.” I took the box off of him and examined it, removing the contents and tossing it across the room. I continued on speaking.

“They’re still in da-“

“I don’t care about your past. Wait, not like that! I mean, any sort of thing you did in the past is in the past. It was before me, so if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I want to focus on the future with you.”

I didn’t know what to say, it just added another level to his already high amount of imperfect perfectness. I heard the bottle cap open, and watched him apply the lube to his fingers first, prodding them around my hole and inserting one in. I lay there, trying to get used to the sensation of his finger inside me before I pushed down on it, giving him signal to move. He thrust his finger in and out of me, gently at first, but building up a relentless rhythm in time to my moans. Adding another finger, he continued to stretch and prepare me, although nothing could for the moment when he grazed that specific spot.

“Ah, Carlos!” I whined, bouncing hopelessly on his fingers. He placed another one in, but after mere seconds, I was ready. I used my hands to swat away his fingers, begging shamelessly for him inside me. He gulped, positioned himself, and pushed himself in, gently, at first, and remained stationary for me to get used to it. It hurt, it hurt, oh my, it hurt! I bit my lip as the pain slowly dissolved into pleasure and I signalled for him to move.

“C-Carlos, please…please, move!”

“Cecil, goodness, you’re beautiful…”

He began to slowly thrust into me, wrapping his arms back around me for support. I shoved my hand into my mouth and bit down hard to stop myself from moaning too loudly, but Carlos shot me a dark glare as soon as I did it and I let my hand drop down to my cock, beginning to pump myself to completion.

“Carlo-, ah!”

“Cecil, are you close? Please don’t conceal your voice, let me hear you!”

“Mm-hm” I responded, unable to keep focus on the situation. I could hear his heavy breathing and his occasional grunts, he was held together in this situation a lot better than I was, who laid there on the bed, legs splayed, sweat dripping, glasses fallen off, fondling his own penis, desperately moaning. This wasn’t my first time, but it was my first time with someone I loved, and this felt a hundred times better than all the other times put together, even with those who had more experience than the both of us put together and some. His cock hit my prostate and I cried out, throwing my head to the side and biting into one of the pillows.

Carlos, still in me, still thrusting, sped up and crouched forward, using the hand not balancing himself above me to lock my head in place and give me one last messy, deepened kiss, saliva dribbling down my chin, some on his too, before I felt him go slack at my mouth, gasping and moaning, shivering and twitching. He continued to ride out his orgasm as I came, spilling over both of our stomachs, shouting his name as I finished.

I trembled as the aftershocks crashed over me, and Carlos pulled out, tying a knot in the condom before tossing it into the nearby bin at the end of the bed. He pulled out a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside cabinet, cleaning us both up before throwing those in the bin, too. He slowly began to do up the buttons on my shirt, undone but not taken off during our passionate throes, and he wordlessly rested his head on my chest, and I threaded my hands into that perfect, messy hair, massaging his scalp with my fingers. We kissed once again, gentle, chaste, and he pushed the hair out of my eyes and rescued my glasses before I rolled onto them. Along with his, he placed both pairs on the cabinet and came back to me. We embraced silently, caressing each other’s face, hair, body and hands whenever we felt like it.

“I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil watches the sunrise on the balcony as Carlos is seemingly asleep after their actions, as they both try to get over their insecurities about their quickly-developing romance

After uttering the offending confession, one he had previously promised he would not have been expressing after a mere few hours of being together, Carlos, someone who I think it’s safe to refer to as my boyfriend, rolled over, showing his back to me. He dropped his head as if he had completely given control over to gravity, a force that quickly grasped it, and it fell down onto the pillow with a thud that shook the whole bed. He let out a deep sigh, shrugging his shoulders, and stilled, so I assumed he had tired himself out with the fiasco of sex, and fallen asleep. It dawned on me the seriousness of the day to him, and I instantly felt selfish for barely considering it through my own tears and his comfort. Today had been the day that he had almost died, that he thought he was dead, and instead of spending the evening recovering fully, he had selflessly come to my aid, to stop me from crying. My heart simultaneously started to beat harder, but also metaphorically dropped in my chest from guilt. If only I had answered my phone.

I had already slept most of the day away, as one does when they are both blissfully content and in agonising pain, so, with a gentle ruffle of Carlos’ hair – honestly, who could resist? – I stood up and went out on the balcony in just my shirt. Thankfully, I loved long shirts, and my torso wasn’t particularly long, my legs were incredibly long and if they were in perfect proportion to my body, I would be quite short, so the shirt covered up anything I didn’t particularly want to be exposed. On the balcony sat a small, stainless steel chair and table set with a potted plant and a neglected ashtray on top of it. The sun was beginning to rise, thus making the sky a mix of purple and red, and I thought for once about breaking my promise to station management to quit smoking. In post-coital bliss, it seemed to be the last thing to make this night perfect, but I couldn’t risk both my job, and possibly a lecture from Carlos about the health implications. Worse-case scenario, Carlos would find smoking a complete turn-off and hightail it out of my apartment while stammering his apologies, and I didn’t want that to happen.

My thoughts then went back to Carlos, as I sat on the chair, first cold on my bare bottom, but now beginning to warm as I tucked my shirt under as a sort of shield. While Carlos wasn’t bad in bed, quite the contrary (although, I must confess, not quite the best I’ve had, but that person was someone I paid for from a specific company designed for the purpose of sex, so they had to both be experienced from their work and on top form for me to get their money), it was over too quickly for my liking. Of course, with the sun beginning to rise, we must have been there for at least an hour, maybe two, but I had no idea how much of that was merely after cuddles and comfort, how much was sloppy foreplay, and how much was actual penetrative sex. It seemed like that part was the shortest, although I wished for it to be the longest. Emotionally, part of me wished for it to never end, the sensations were so good and the idea of being almost ‘one’ with Carlos was a romantic dream, but I doubt my body could withstand more than about five minutes of him pistoning in and out of me, and he was rather large (then again, as a man of a stocky build and a rather big shoe size – 11 -, it was to be expected)

A gust of wind tackled my shirt, and I whimpered as I could feel it brush against my bare skin. It was cold, but somewhat nice, as I was still sweaty and my shirt still clung to my back. In my bedroom, Carlos had moved so that his face was fully pressed into the pillow (on my side, would you know), and I swear I heard a small squeak from him. He definitely shook his head from side to side a couple of times, and I wondered what kind of dream he was having, since he appeared to be excited. I hoped he would be dreaming about me, but he was most likely dreaming about running towards a hill of test tubes in slow motion, his arms out, his grin wide, exposing his beautiful teeth, and his hair and lab coat being attacked by the wind in some sort of picturesque fantasy. I smiled, breathing through my nose, and stood up to gaze at the rising sun.

Of course, looking down, the lovely smell and sight of viscera and dead animals greeted me from the Glow Cloud’s movement across Night Vale, one that, I suppose I should be grateful for otherwise I wouldn’t be standing here with a satisfied feeling pulsing through my body, my heart warmed, and my bed warmed by my now-boyfriend, but I still grimaced at the sight and turned my eyes firmly to the view of the sky and the skyline. I could see the electricity tower in the background, and the telephone wires, along with the radio tower attached to my workplace. I tried to think about other things, the amount of apologies I’d have to issue tomorrow, explaining what happened to that intern who drove me home (I do hope she was okay), and the inevitable abuse I would receive from my neighbours about my sobbing and erotic sounds, but all I could think of was that adorable bundle of fluff curled up on my bed, who I swore, just now, let out a little laugh but supressed it. I turned over to look at him and he stilled again. If we were ever to move in together (I hope we do, although I don’t want to think or fantasize about it too early, as I don’t want to jinx it, although I probably will fantasize about it), his sleep-talk would be something I’d have to get used to, as while it was seemingly cute now, it probably would fade after being kept awake a few nights. Then again, the first time we slept together, curled up on the sofa, he only snored deeply.

At the thought of ‘sleeping together,’ I couldn’t help but continue to think about what had finished mere moments ago. It was obvious we had broken every probably unspoken rule in the place that Carlos had come from, as he spoke out about taking things ‘slow,’ and judging from his reaction, what we did was not ‘slow,’ but rather, hasty, but I had assumed we were going with what felt right for both of us. I never particularly understood rules and regulations for relationships out of what was mandated by actual law, and the city council, I found them a bit silly. My personal opinion stood, and still stands that if two people are happy together, and want to do something such as have sex before the first date (we hadn’t even gone on an official date yet), or get engaged within months, they were fine to do so as they were both happy. The curtains of my balcony door were hit with another gust of wind, and so was I, conveniently flashing a cheek to Carlos, and they were pulled over a little.

“Oh God, I can’t believe that just happened!” was a giggly mumble unmistakably uttered by Carlos, who was sitting up, face covered by his hands and his legs slightly bent to give his elbows something to lean on. This pulled me out of my thoughts and I tiptoed quietly over to the door and reshuffled the curtains. Carlos looked up in surprise, was he blushing? He is, he’s blushing, and I raised an eyebrow as I walked in and grabbed both my glasses off the side table and my underwear on the floor, putting them both on.

“U-um, Cecil! I thought you were outside?” He stuttered, avoiding eye-contact. Gone was the Casanova from an hour ago, here was the equivalent of a schoolchild, fawning over some ‘hottie’ in the English department.

“Were you even asleep, then?” I got up the courage to ask, suddenly feeling confident in front of my furiously-blushing and embarrassed probably-boyfriend. He paused, before shaking his head, and I allowed the actions to piece themselves together in my mind, before posing another question to my maybe-boyfriend.

“Hold on, wait, wait, wait. Were you fan-girling over me?” I asked, slightly louder but very amused. Carlos stands up, picks up his glasses, puts them on, and storms into the bathroom wordlessly, to the sound of me laughing almost uncontrollably. I stumbled outside and clutched onto the balcony’s railing as I shed a few tears of the same laughter. Perhaps we had more in common with our personalities than I first thought. His perfection was breaking, but somehow becoming more perfect to me. I calmed myself down and Carlos popped his head out of the bathroom window.

“Cecil, mind if I use your shower?” He asked in his usual tone.

“Not at all, go ahead.” I responded with a smile. He teasingly blew a kiss at me, and I looked down at the bare, stone floor my feet were standing on. I heard one of his sweeter-than-honey chuckles as he left the window open, but went to shower.

The sun was halfway in the sky now, and I allowed the breeze to wash all over my body as I continued to watch it rise. I didn’t have to go in to work tomorrow, so I could probably sleep until the late afternoon (although I got my fair share of sleep in the evening), but as for Carlos, I didn’t know, and all of a sudden, I felt immensely guilty. One side of me told me that he must have come to my apartment knowing any and all possible things that could of happened, he came prepared with an overnight bag, and I wasn’t special enough for him to spontaneously drop everything for me, and perhaps he had even came here for me to look after him in the aftermath of the attack. However, the other side told me that he had dropped everything to come and see if I was okay, because that’s what people who loved a person did, rather than jump the gun and start sobbing all over the radio and his sofa because he had taken one event and ‘run away with it,’ as the saying goes. I didn’t know which one was meant to be the horned, red being and which one was meant to be the non-existent angel.

I don’t know how long I zoned out in my thoughts, but suddenly, damp arms were thrust around me and I was squeezed against a chest of some sort, probably Carlos’, but you never really know in this world. I turned around and yes, I was right, Carlos was embracing me with his chin on my head. He had the gaudiest pajamas on, with rockets and space, what children wear in cheesy Hollywood films, his hair slightly frizzy, but a wide smile on his face. He held me tightly to him and I sighed happily, moving my hands to rest over his, lazily tracing the shape of his hands with my thumbs.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he murmured into my ear and I couldn’t help but grin in his arms. I leaned back on to his chest and looked up at him, and he looked down at me, being the few inches taller that he was.

“I didn’t realise you were the type to give pet names to your lovers, Carlos.”

He moved away as soon as I said the words ‘lovers.’ I wondered if I had hit a nerve because I realised that he had previously confessed that he had never really had a lover, but the rest of the night flooded my mind again and it dawned on me. Carlos, at the start of this, wanted to try going on a date, wanted to get to know me, and was too hesitant to progress down the route of a relationship quickly. After that, we had slept together, had sex together, he had used my shower, slept in my bed, and most of all, the one thing he said he wouldn’t do, but did, was utter the words ‘I love you.’ It was seemingly obvious that where he came from, there was time and limits and different norms than in a place that recognises time as optional, invisible and occasionally incorrect.

Carlos was now standing next to me, his hands balled up together with his head resting between the clenched fists, elbows on the railings of the balcony. He looked deep in thought, the expression he had before he was due to come out with an eloquently prepared speech about all things logical. I shuffled closer to him and he exhaled, standing up straight and grasping the railing.

“I-I don’t…know.” He stuttered out, and I wanted to hug him.  
“What don’t you know? Explain your thoughts to me, Carlos.” I attempted to reassure him, but I was just as unsure as he was. He took a deep breath, and began to speak to me.

“Um, well, I just-outside of Night Vale, I guess the outside media pretty much slams this whole concept of self-sacrifice and patience in relationships to make them respectable. No ‘putting out’ on the first date, taking things slow, waiting sometimes even months before two people can say the ‘love’ word. Of course, this being Night Vale and all, I should have expected anything I was used to being blown out of the water, but you know how I get when I can’t pinpoint things accurately and an absence of logic is present, yes, I get happy to explore and discover new things, I can perform scientific experiments, but I also get scared, too. Scared that it’s not going to go the way I want it to. This is heightened by the fact that you are a person, Cecil, you are not something I can poke and prod and perform logical experiments on, you are not something I can have complete control over, not that I would have dreamed of having complete control over you, because you are a person and I want to see how your mind works.”

He paused and took a breath, before looking down at me with an awkward smile. I took one of his hands in mine, and pulled it down besides us, so that the narrow gap between us was filled. I said nothing, and neither did he, for a while.

“I’m sorry, that didn’t make any sense at all, did it?” Carlos spoke up, and I grasped his hand tighter.

“I understand. You’ve been here for what, a year? Yet you have remained immersed in your science, you haven’t really changed any of your other-place values apart from the ones you have to, like hailing the Glow Cloud – all hail! – and not going into dog parks with dogs, so I can understand your confusion to this. I don’t know, I’ve never really seen the point of limiting yourself if it’s what you want, because we could literally blink out of existence at any point. I haven’t a clue what the future may bring, although I am pretty excited for it. All I know is that I’m pretty sure I love you. Almost one-hundred per cent, because I get the funny feeling in my brain, chest and stomach which is like a strange, almost pleasant uncomfortableness. You can never be fully sure about anything though, so I’m mostly sure. Pretty sure. That I love you, that is.” I explained, a slight blush beginning to creep over my face.

“I love you, too.”

So we stood there, hand in hand, silent apart from our breathing and the sound of the wind, gazing out over the horizon and the slowly lightening purple-red sky. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stiffened at first, but relaxed a few seconds after. The strange lights were still visible in the sky, and we watched them blinking in and out of existence, soon to be hidden by the morning and the sunrise. If it were possible to hear thoughts, I am sure I would hear his brain work like the grinding gears of the invisible clock-tower (a place he has tried to figure out, but I haven’t had an update on that for a while), trying to work out how to pursue this relationship, but I, myself, took to just enjoying the scenery and the man beside me.

I don’t know how much time had passed in content silence before he shifted and turned to look at me. I gazed up at him as I felt his arm wrap loosely around my waist and he leant in, his lips briefly ghosting over mine, before he pulled away. I reached up to cup his cheek and pull his face closer to mine, and we kissed again, first softly, unmoving against each other’s lips, and then slightly deeper, his arms wrapping around me more tightly, moving to lean me back slightly. I could feel the wind in my hair and tugging at the bottom of my shirt, and most likely, he could feel it too. When he pulled away, he kept my eyes with a look so intense that I had to take an extra breath, and when I staggered to my feet, I couldn’t help but feel sorely disappointed that the moment had to end. Sleep, however, was a necessity for a tired scientist, and he was not in the same position as me, who had slept the day away and wasn’t due in to work tomorrow, for a scientist probably never had ‘days off,’ or the like when discoveries could be made and investigated, and with the discovery of the tiny underground city, he had even more on his hands.

We walked into the bedroom, Carlos got into bed instantly, quickly removing his glasses, almost narrowly missing the bedside table he aimed to put them on and was asleep as I closed the balcony doors to prevent any sort of chill. I took a sip of the water on my table and climbed in next to my heavily asleep and loudly snoring (although I actually found this comforting as it reassured me I was not waking up alone) boyfriend. He dozed through the night, barely stirring, only once to throw an arm around my stomach and rest his head on my chest, as I lay there, hands behind my head, appreciating him and what I had learned about him. 

Looking down at his pajamas, I knew that Carlos could be a complete and utter dork, but reflecting on the kiss and the sex, he could be a sensual and loving person, although I’m not sure he was fully aware of that fact. I used to picture him as a perfect, untouchable entity, but he is far from that, although that, in my mind, makes him a better person. He struggles with mistakes, lacks confidence sometimes, and gets irritable and sad when he cannot work something out, or his routine, his ‘normality’ is broken. However, once it is explained, once he understands, Carlos could embrace the change if it was beneficial, he could accept whatever Night Vale throws at him as long as there was chance for some explanation. Carlos was imperfect, but he was human, and that, in my mind, made him better than the Carlos I assumed him to be when I fell in love with him. I realised that I didn’t fall in love with him instantly, I liked him instantly, and it was tonight when I fell in love with him.

I dropped my hand down to his hair to play with it, and he didn’t move, probably engrossed in his test tube mountain dream. The sun slowly rose as I lay there, content with the sleeping, dribbling head on my chest, in a thoughtless, relaxed state, until my phone buzzed – hours must have passed in this state. I reached with my free hand and grabbed my phone to see a selection of messages from Josie and her Erikas. The first one mentioned a simple ‘Congratulations’ and I was confused, but the next message stunned me and made me as giddy as a child on their birthday.

It was a picture file that I opened instantly. It was taken from her balcony, which can be seen from mine, and vice versa. Carlos and I were shrouded in shadows, making us look like silhouettes in the dim light of the slowly-rising sun, but I could make out who was who by the shape of his hair and the way my shirt had blown out slightly behind me. I knew what we were doing instantly, we were kissing, our heads were touching where our mouths were and one of my hands were up. It was before Carlos had got swept away by a wave of passion, but lo and behold, the next message exposed a similarly-shadowed picture of the moment in which he had tipped me back and passionately kissed me, my arms wrapped around his back, one hand embedded into his hair. The last picture was us in the same position, but he had pulled away, there was a slight gap in between our faces, and I could still see the intensity of his gaze. I saved all the pictures gleefully as a romantic reminder of our first day together, and hoped there will never be a day where we are no longer together.

Carlos’ phone lit up, and I leaned over to take a look at the message flashed on the screen to see if it was anything important, although it would have pained me to wake up my comfortable scientist, and it seemed to be from one of his assistants. From what preview the phone gave of the message, I could read ‘Seeing as the pictures currently circulating seem exactly like you and Cecil, you owe me ten dollars. I knew nothing bad would happen, you worry-‘ and I couldn’t help but smile. Of course, this had meant that I probably wasn’t the only person Josie sent the pictures to.

Then again, I had broadcast my feelings to the whole of Night Vale, and would probably end up broadcasting this, too. As I shifted down, back into a laying position, wrapped up in the covers on my bed, Carlos, half-asleep, dribbling, his eyes only half-open and groggy, leant up and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek, before crashing down onto the pillow next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry this took three months to update, haha)
> 
> As always, open to requests (the more romantic, fluffy and angsty, the better), please point out any typos or grammar/chronology errors, and if you want to contact me, I'm on tumblr as uncreativerabbit. I do have another fic planned, but I also want to attempt some stuff for other pairings of mine and other fandoms too.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
